My Story
by Cherie BIossom
Summary: This is dedicated to a close friend of mine. Just before Lucy dies, she gives her diary to Levy, her close friend and nurse. As Levy reads the diary, she learns about Lucy's life and the hardships she went through. I am bad at summaries so to find out more, you'll have to read the story. Enjoy :D PS. I do not own Fairy Tail, not one bit.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Lucy Heartfillia

In a hospital for the elderly, lay an old lady. Though, all her hair had turned gray and her once beautiful face was covered with wrinkles, she had the most peaceful look on her face. A nurse walked into the room, her eyes filled with sadness. She was smaller than most people and had bright blue hair but she was just as feisty as anyone else and protective. The old lady opened her eyes when the door opened, slowly, letting the light flood her sight. She moved her head, slightly, so as to saw the brunette, her nurse, and her dearest friend. Even though she was well aware of the situation, with a bright smile, she asked, "Ahhh, Levy-chan. What's wrong?"

The brunette nurse looked at the lady and her eyes filled with tears. She tried to speak but no words came out of her mouth. The old lady took a long sigh and looked at the book on her lap, her dearest possession. She gestured for the petite nurse to come sit near her. When she had sat down, the lady hugged her and passed her the small book. The petite girl was speechless, and at that moment her crying increased. This was goodbye, they both knew it. Though the lady was about to die, she didn't have any regrets. The peaceful look never disappeared from her face.

Some hours later, the lady passed away. Levy, the nurse, cried, continuously. Her seniors took pity on the girl and gave her a letter granting her a leave for 1 week. The girl thanked them and rushed to her car. As soon as she got home, she put down her bag, took off her work clothes. She left the orange hair band on because it was special; it was something she kept always with her. With blank eyes, she sat down and stared off into the distance, thinking over the death of the lady. Then, she remembered, the book. Quickly, she got the book out of her bag and looked at it for a few minutes before opening it.

**This is a book about me. For the past few years, I have written down all the events that changed me, made the person I am today, everything that I had to endure in my life. This is my story. My legend.**

The petite girl's eyes were, once again, filled with fresh tears after reading what was written on the first page. '_She gave me her diary... she gave it to me..._', Levy thought as she tried to gain control of her emotions. After a few minutes of taking long deep breaths from her mouth, she gained a more calm composure. She flipped the page and began to read.

Wednesday 3rd, October 1916

A warm breeze blew across my face giving me some warmth, despite the cold afternoon. The sun was setting, painting the sky with an orangish colour and giving time for the cold to settle. The park which had been full of screaming and laughter was now bare and empty. What was I doing here, all alone? I was waiting for him to come. Hours had pasted but I didn't want to believe the doubts that formed in mind. Why? Because I loved him. When it came to him, I was willing to do anything. I was ready to face anything for him, even the cold, cruel world we lived in. Who was I?

My name was Lucy Heartfilia and I was the only daugther of Jude Heartfilia, a governor. When I had turned 15, I fell in love with Laxus, a man of a lower social standing. But I loved him, nonetheless. His blond spiky hair, his blue eyes, everything about him made me in love with him. I would wait for him to come to my house every day, hoping he would notice me but it never happened. I tried talking to him but he never paid much attention.

Still, when he came up to me one day and said, "I love you." I was so happy. I knew I would have to hide the relationship from my father for a while but he never complained about that and I was grateful for that. Once a week, somehow, I would get the permission to go out for a few hours. I would meet Laxus near a train station, and then we would spend the day together. I was so happy. When he asked me to talk to my dad to help him I agreed, naively. The very next day, I talked to my father, unfortunately, he declined in the start and we even had a couple of fights about it in the days that followed, but eventually he agreed.

I tried my best to be there for him, but he seemed more distanced than ever before. I would sometimes catch glimpses of him, entering and exiting my father's room. For a few months, we didn't meet because he was too busy. Every day, I felt more and more desperate just to see his face, hear his voice, and feel his touch. My world had begun to crumble, bit by bit. Soon, my father started arranging meetings with men who had the same social standing as our family. I knew what would happen soon...I would have pick someone and then...Marriage.

I didn't want to marry anyone other than Laxus but what did I know, I was just 16. I had sent a letter, a week from today, to Laxus explaining the situation and told him he had to ask for my hand now or it will be too late. His letter came soon and his reply was:

_Lucy. As of right now, I need to concentrate on my current job. When the time comes, I will ask for your hand in marriage. But I will not stop you, if you want to marry someone else._

It was short and straight-forward but why did he not understand that I loved him. After receiving his letter, I started to panic. I could not...No I would not marry anyone other than the man I loved. I would run away was what I decided. I placed a few papers before myself and started writing, first for my father, then for the servants and the last one for Laxus.

_Laxus, my love. I am going to the park near the station we used to meet. I truly love you and I will not be forced into marriage to anyone else. If you love me, come to meet me and accept me for who I am because I have renounced all my ties. Now I am just a woman. If you do not show up, I will understand that you never had any feelings for me and will leave, never to return in your life._

And so, I enacted out my plans. I was fully aware of what I was doing and I knew it would hurt a lot of people, my father not being one of them, gladly. After my mother's dead, he stopped noticing my existence. Only certain times...I would say special reasons he would talk to me but it would be breif. Believing that he would be the least hurt, I left.

Laxus...never came. I had waited for him at the park near the station for hours but there was no sign of him. I could no longer hold my tears in. They poured down my face, as if it was raining. I, softly, sobbed trying not to believe it but it was the truth. The man I had loved never loved me. "What now?" I asked myself, still trying to get a grip on my feelings but it was hard because my heart ached too much. My first love... A fake.


	2. Chapter 2

**People, as you may know already, I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL.**

**Enjoy reading~ ^_^**

**Chapter 2: Fairy Tail**

_"What now?" I asked myself, still trying to get a grip on my feelings but it was hard because my heart ached too much. My first love...a fake._

I always believed that Laxus loved me and that he would come here, rush me into a warm hug and then take me to his home. On the way, he would ask me, "Have you gone crazy?" while shaking his head. I would giggle at the comment which would make him raise one of his eye brows and then he would break into a smile...the one I loved the most. I always believed it and that might have been my biggest mistake.

As I went through my little fairy tale over and over again, tears would fall, continuously. By the time my tears had dried out, the sun had completely set and darkness filled the park except for places that had street lights nearby. I looked up at the moon's beauty and listened to the sounds of the crickets but then I heard someone walking in my direction, hesitantly. Slowly, the sound of footsteps grew louder and so I looked in the direction of the sound to see who it was...hoping it would be Laxus...I was wrong.

A man wearing a black blazer that was wrinkled in some parts, a white shirt that was glazed and black pants came near me. He looked like a businessman who had come to the park straight from a meeting; expect for the part he wore a white scarf that had thin black lines on it. He looked prepared for the cold weather unlike me who just wearing a simple white dress, not too fancy, no jacket, nor cloak . He had oxyn-coloured eyes but the thing that stood out the most about him was he had...pink hair. Though my eyes hurt, my heart ached; I couldn't stop staring at it.

"Here." He said, breaking the silence as he extended his left hand to pass me his handkerchief. I took it, cautiously, and nodded, slightly, as thanks. He sighed and brushed his hand through his hair before speaking again. I made sure to pay attention to every movement he made because even though he was dressed well, who ones what he would do to me if I let my guard down. Sell me as a slave? Kill me...Thinking too much made my head hurt so I stopped.

"No, you aren't crazy." He said, casually, while looking at the stars with his back towards me. Automatically, my eyebrows knitted together in confusion as I stared at the man's back.

"What do you mean?" I asked in my shaky voice. He looked back at me, and opened his mouth to speak but decided to close it. To me, it seemed like he was debating what to say.

"Um, well, I, sort of, overheard you talking to yourself..." He said, hesitantly. Then it hit me. What I thought Laxus would say to me in my head...I had said it out loud. "Anyways..." The man said, removing some of the awkwardness that had settled around us. He pointed to the space beside me and asked, "May I sit?"

I nodded, while moving to the side, a bit, so that there would still be space between us. He smiled at my movement and sat down. Silence, once again, surrounded us. Then he cleared his throat, like he had found out a solution for a tough problem. He turned his head towards me and asked, "Maybe I should drop you home, it is late."

When I heard the word 'home', my heart weighed heavily. My eyes started to water, and no matter how much I tried not to cry...I still did. Suddenly, the man embraced me and started whispering, "shhhh," continuously, like he knew everything and he...understood it. I felt safe, warm, loved. Then it hit me.

"NO!" I yelled and pushed him away. In my mind thoughts like, 'what if Laxus came and saw this?' were forming. I didn't want that so I started to throw my arms in the air hoping I would stop the stranger from coming close to me. Then a cold wind blew, but before I could feel its cold embrace, I was engulfed in warmness, once again. The stranger had his arms around me, providing me warmth. He didn't budge even when I hit. No matter how much force I used, he still helped me which made me feel worse...like I was a bad person. I stopped pushing him away but I didn't want his pity.

I buried my face in his chest, while I cried my heart out; he said nothing and continued to hug me. I felt like he understood even though I hadn't told him nor did he ask. Finally, when my tears had dried out, my sobs had died down and my breathing was almost normal, the stranger began to speak. "My name's Natsu and would you like to come to Fairy Tail with me?"

**~XXX~**

**Author's Note:**

**Hey, thanks for reading.:D**

**SoulWreathedInFlame Thanks for the review. I'm trying to not to make any grammar mistakes and *bows* LOVE food so thank you, thank you, thank you for the cookie. :3 **

**I shall try to update this Saturday, not really sure, but most like around then. Until we meet again~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**The third chapter is out!**

**Hoep you enjoy and remember there is only one owner of Fairy tail who is Hiro Mashima. **

**Therefore, I DO NOT own it.**

**Enjoy~**

**PS. Reviews wanted~**

**Chapter 3: Luigi?**

_"My name's Natsu and would you like to come to Fairy Tail with me?" _

Monday 15th, October 1916

It took us a few days to get to Fairy Tail. For the first time, I travelled outside my town, and to be honest, it felt good. When I thought about all the new things I'll get do and the new people I'll meet. My stomach fluttered with nervousness and exictment. I would have shared it with Natsu but as soon as we stepped in the train, he started to feel quesy. I helped him to a seat but evey two minutes he felt like puking. If only I knew that he got sick whenever travelling on a contraption, I would've have bought medicine for him before we started our journey.

When he could no longer take it, he asked me to punch him. I refused but he kept insisting which, soon, got on my nerves so I punched him out of anger. I knelt down, as shock flushed my face, and asked him if he was ok but there was no reply. He was down for the count... I laid him on the seat and put his head on my lap while I watched the horizon, quietly, thinking a few things over. One being Laxus. There was no doubt that I had loved him but I won't let it hold me back. No more crying. No more regret. My heart still felt heavy but I had a feeling that I would be fine.

When we reached Magnolia, Natsu was still feeling unwell, so I decided to help him. The minute his feet touched the platform, all his energy came back. He was kissing the floor like he hadn't seen it for years. Soon, he was looking around at all the food stalls, drooling, then yelling his greetings and commenting on how he would be coming to eat when he gets the time. I giggled as I watched his peculiar behaviour. He was cute and like a little kid.

Soon, we made our way to Fairy Tail. I started to panick. "What if no one likes me?" I asked countlessly. Natsu smiled at me and said, "They'll definately like you, trust me," ever single time, encouraginly.

I can't really point out what but there's something about him that makes me calm, relaxed. When he says something confidently all my doubts, fear disappears.

I released a sigh and prepared myself when we reached a building. It looked like one of the pubs in my town but it was huge. Just when I had finished looking at the building, Natsu had gone ahead and kicked the door, breaking it... I followed him inside while glaring at his back. '_If only looks could kill,_' I thought to myself. Once I had stepped in, I waited for people yell, "Get out!" or "We don't welcome people like you!" With astonishment, I watched as the people in Fairy Tail went on with their business like nothing had happened. A few even said "Welcome back" before going back to whatever they were doing. If we were in my town, people would have started throwing stones by now. But, we were not which relieved me.

I saw Natsu, near the bar counter, wave at me to come over, so I did. A girl with a marron sleeveless shirt was cleaning beer glasses behind the counter. She had long white hair that curled a bit at the end, and a small upward ponytail. It amazed me that she was wearing a 'sleeveless' dress and working at a bar.

In this world, society condemed people, espacially women, who did not follow the path dictated for them. People were meant keep up to their status at all times, or so that was what I was taught. Even though I hated the system, I tried my best to follow it and now, here, there were people who didn't even mind.

"Hi, you must be Lucy? My name's Mirajane but you can call me Mira" She said, looking at me with a bright smile. Her voice was sweet, filled with warmness and her beauty was outstanding. I fidgeted in my place, feeling self-conscious. She must have noticed that I was nervous because she giggled and asked, "Where would you like your stamp?" with the same warmness. Her question confused me. "Stamp? What stamp?"

Mira put the beer glass down and showed me a stamp tool, but it felt different than the normals ones. "This is the stamp machine. Everyone who is a member of Fairy Tail gets a stamp where ever they want on their body. Where would like yours?" She asked after explaining everything.

'So, this means I'm joining Fairy Tail...Am I joining a gang without even knowing it' I thought as the fear started to spread through my body. But then I heard Natsu's voice from a far, "Get back here, Stripper!"

I followed his voice to see him fighting with a black haired guy who was...half-NAKED. I, quickly, turned away and my face began to turn pink. The fear that I had before was gone, replaced with a desire to be a part of Fairy Tail, even if it was a gang. It looked fun and an invisible warm vibe invinted me, different from the cold vibe that I got at home with my father. "On my right hand, please."

Mira put a pink stamp on my hand. I looked at, wondering what it was. "It a fairy with a tail," Natsu said from behind me, making me jump in my seat. I cursed under my breath, something my dad would never have approved...

"Welcome to the family, Luigi!" Natsu said, cheerfully and patted my back. 'Family?' I thought, confused but didn't think too much about it.

"Luigi? My name's Lucy!" I yelled at him and moved to punch but stopped when I saw an old man walk towards us. He had a friendly smile on his wrinkled face as he greeted us. He was the owner of Fairy Tail, who people referred to as Master. He explained what Fairy Tail really was. "This may seem like a normal pub you find everywhere, but in reality is a home for the homeless. It is a place that accepts you for who you are, not for what society wants you to be. Everyone here is considered family, no one is forgotten. We share our happiness, our problems and our pain. Welcome to the family, my child," was what he said to me. These words, I will never forget because it was the most encouragint thing that I had heard after such a long time. It was pouring with love and affection, like I was really his...child. Tears had formed around my eyes but I wiped them before they could fall and smiled brightly at him.

Then, Mira showed me where I would be living and I'll be honest, it was gorgeous. A two story building near the shopping centre and I'm the only one living in it. She told me the details about the home, like I would have to pay rent every month to the lady who owned the place. I thanked her and invited her for tea but she refused because she had to get back and work.

It's amazing, despite being a woman she was working and helping people. Since my bag had already been brought in my someone, I decided to take a long, relaxing bath. By the time I came out, a blanket of stars covered the sky. I streched and entered my bed. I lay there, staring at the ceiling thinking over the things that had happened. Finally, before faling asleep I stated, "I'm going to work too."

**~XXX~**

**Author's Note:**

**Let's get one thing straight. Lucy is not perverted. It just so happened that she decided to stay after the incident of seeing Gray half-naked. There was no connection at all...**

**lalapie203 : Thanks for the lovely review ^/^**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, until we meet again~~**

**Adios.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally, after so much time, I'm uploading the next chapter.**

**I didn't mean to take so long and I'm sorry but I hope you enjoy reading and thank you for the reviews and everything. :3**

**PS. I DON'T own Fairy Tail...I'm not that great, jk.**

**Chapter 4: A Mysterious Encounter**

Tuesday, October 1969

The sun was shining brightly in the sky. It was almost mid-day, meaning I had been out for at least 4 hours. Initially I was strolling through the unfamiliar streets of Magnolia looking for a job but somehow I had gotten lost. I continued to walk, in dismay that Fairy Tail was not as popular as I thought it would be. "I wonder why…" I thought out loud remembering what had happened.

-Flashback-

"Ah, what a beautiful morning," I said, opening the curtains and letting the light enter my room. Someone had left clothes for me, so after a quick bath I got dressed. I wore a sleeveless collared shirt bordered with blue, a blue pleated skirt, and a brown beat to hold up my skirt along with my keys. Though I was hesitant in wearing it, it was more comfortable than the fancy dresses I was forced to wear. Then I debated whether I should go to Fairy Tail but it was only 7 am. Thinking it was too early, I decided not to and headed out in hopes of getting a job.

After a few minutes of walking I arrived at a shop. It looked slightly shabby from the outside but the minute I entered a smell of fresh flowers hit my nose. Flowers of all kinds like roses, lilies, tulips, daffodils, decorated the shop. Captivated by the beauty, I was awestruck.

"Bonjour, madam. It is my greatest honour to have met such a fine woman, " said a short man who had a distinctively big head that was sort of rectangular. He wore a white suit with elbow-long sleeves, pants ending below his knees in dark hem. There was an emblem of some sort on his left should. He wore an orange shirt, a red tie and elegant light shoes along with light socks. He bowed in front of me as gesture to come in. Soon he was followed by 3 other people. "Men! Attend to this beautiful lady's wishes!" He said to the other three.

Looking around, I figured out that this was a spa of some sort. "Um, excuse me," I said as the short man was about to walk away. He had orange hair, dark eyes and thick eyebrows.

"Oui?" He asked in a French accent.

"Um, I'm looking for a job…" I stated only to regret it later. The man and three lackeys started dancing around me giving me the creeps.

When they were finished celebrating, they straightened their suits and introduced themselves. Ichiya, the small…weird…man was the owner. Ren Akatsuki was in charge of the relaxation department. Basically, he soothed the customers, made them forget about their worries. Eve Tearm was an apprentice in charge of making sure everything ready when the shop opened; in short he was an errand boy. Then there was Hibiki Lates. He was the vice president he made sure everything went smoothly. All of them worshipped women saying something like, "Women are like seeds, we need to nurture them, love them, so they bloom into beautiful flowers."

To me, they sounded like flirts but I didn't want to be picky about where I worked so I just went along with it. Then the question came. "Are you in any way related to Fairy Tail?" Ichiya asked. Everyone had a grim look on their face. I nodded and then Ichiya threw me out of his shop. He, harshly, shut the door after yelling, "Never come back! Parfum!"

I sat on the cold ground where I had been thrown, confused. This happened repeatedly in every shop I went. Heck, just name Fairy Tail, made people's hair stand up. Trying to come with reasons why people would dislike Fairy Tail, I didn't notice where I was walking until it was too late. I stood in the middle of a dark street, fearfully looking around. Very people were walking on the street. They all had a mean look on their faces making me scared to ask them anything. I walked in what I thought was north.

-XXX-

I slowly walked up the hill and saw a group a ladies talking to each other, happily. I was about to approach them when I overheard them. "Just look at her," one said while others commented on her clothing. "Maybe she's one of those homeless people," a lady said, laughter following. I walked past them, full aware they were talking about me. Suddenly someone grabbed my hand and pulled me into a dark alley. Then the stranger punched me in the stomach. Falling down, I covered my stomach with my hands, coughing out some blood.

Looking up, I saw a girl with white hair smirking. With the help of the wall, I got up but then she pulled by hair and slammed my head against the wall. My head hurt and her laughter made it worse. Grabbing my head, I curled into a ball.

"Heh, what a nice day. Found a fly buzzing around," She said her laughter increasing as she kicked me. Once again she grabbed my hair and pulling me up. "This is just a present. Just wait and watch what happens to you and your weak little friends," she said. I had no clue what she was saying but she belittled Fairy Tail which made my blood boil. With the little energy I had left, I punched her in the stomach. She coughed some blood and was about to hit when she heard someone coming. "Tsk, what a pain," she said and ran away.

"Nothing's happening to Fairy Tail, not on my watch," I said, smiling which soon faded as the pain increased. "Is that you?" I heard from the entrance. "Luce?" To my relief, it was Natsu. "Yea…" I said weakly but he heard it as he made his way towards where I was lying. When he saw that I was hurt, he rushed to my side and asked, "Who did this to you?"

I could see anger in his eyes but I didn't know what to say. "…I don't know," I replied. He took a breath in and released the frustration that was building up. Then he picked me up, gently and started to take me home. After a while of silence, he asked, "What were you doing here?"

"…I looking for a job and then I got lost," I replied. He looked at me for an instant before continuing to walk. "Natsu? Why do people hate Fairy Tail?" I asked. It kept nagging me and I wanted to know. He slightly smiled and his eyes became softer. "It's not that they hate us. They just have to. The Council sent a notice saying to stay away from Fairy Tail or else."

I was shocked. I didn't know that the Council was the one responsible for all the hatred. I listened as Natsu continued to explain. "Whenever someone from Fairy Tail is in trouble, the townsfolks are the first to help but that doesn't mean that everyone is like that." He grew cold at the end so I decided to change the topic before something bad happened. "…So…How did you find me?"

"Oh, you know, I just followed your scent," Natsu said with a goofy smile which made me confused. _'Do I smell that bad…_'

Soon, we reached my house. Spotting a small, fair skinned girl passing, Natsu instantly called out, "Wendy!"

'_Who's Wendy'_ I questioned turning my head to see. A girl with long, dark blue hair that reached down to her waist, along with two bands approached us. She wore a simple dress with two wavy stripes running across the dress and ending in small pointed edges at the bottom. She wore wing like attachments on her arms and legs and a Fairy Tail sign on her right shoulder. In a soft voice, she said, "Hi."

Seeing that I was injured Wendy bandaged them and advised me to rest. She took her leave saying that she had some other people needed her. Natsu was about to lift again but I stopped him. It's not that I didn't like not having to walk but it made me feel helpless. Natsu nodded and instead of lifting me, helped me walk by leaning on him. I opened the door to my house, only to be astonished by what I was looking at.

The house which I had made sparkly clean before leaving looked like a cyclone had passed by it. In the background I heard Natsu meekly say, "You never came to the guild, so I decided to check on you but you weren't here so I thought you were playing hiding-n-seek…"

As he explained himself, rage started to consume. Unconsciously I clenched my fists, breathing heavily in attempts to calm myself but it didn't seem to be working. Noticing the change, Natsu slowly backed away, while in a meek voice he repeatedly said, "I'm sorry…"

I snapped and grabbed the item nearest to me and threw it at Natsu. The item, a vase, flew across the room towards Natsu. He dodged it and ran outside, leaving me surrounded by the mess HE made. Weakness creeping into my body, I sluggishly leaned against a nearby wall and slid down. In a matter of minutes I fell asleep.

Later in the afternoon when I woke up, I found myself tucked in bed. I got up to get a snack from the kitchen, when I noticed my house was once again clean. I stood in the doorway of my room, surprised.. '_Maybe I'll buy him some food the next time I see him,'_ I thought as small smile crept on my face and I began to hum my favorite tune.

**Author's note:**

**lalapie203: To be honest, that's where I was going. Once again, thanks for your review. :D**

**FlameBrainx791: Yea, he does I think it was the 2nd episode. Thanks for the yummy cookie and sorry for taking so much time, but as promised it won't happen again. **

**Welcoming lots of reviews. Please and thank you. ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello People!**

**Hope your having a wonderful summer and just to make it a little bit more better, I present to you a new chapter. :D**

**Like always, I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**Chapter 5: The First Job**

Friday 19th, October 1969

After my experience with job hunting the other day, I decided it was better to first settle down and help out with minor chores in the guild. Everyone was nice and welcoming and soon enough I got used to the lively atmosphere. Today Natsu invited me to join him on a job in a neighborly town, Onibus Town. He had mentioned a huge sum of money which instantly got my attention and also something about wanting me to meet his best friend. After that he kept talking about this Happy fellow very cheerfully, which for some reason caused a slight pain to appear in my chest. I excused myself saying I had to pack my stuff before we left for the trip and so we decided that the meeting spot would be in front of my apartment in an hour.

Once I gathered all my essentials, I met Natsu outside my apartment. Alongside him I saw a blue cat that had a green backpack on his back. Fascinated by the cat's odd color, I continued to stare at him and soon enough I noticed a Fairy Tail sign on his back. Natsu cleared his throat to which I looked at him with a worried look. He proudly smiled back at me and began to speak. "This here is my pal Happy."

For a second I was speechless. From the way Natsu had described him, I had thought Happy was a human being. The dull pain in my chest soon disappeared, as a smile spread on my face.

"Well hello there. I have heard a lot about you, Happy." I said, picking up the adorable cat and gave him a hug. The cat appeared to have a smile on his face as it let out a purr…an odd one, if I may say so myself.

"Well, now that the two of you have met, it's time to go," Natsu announced, his voice filled with excitement, as we made our way to the train station. In about two hours, we arrived at our destination and like before, Natsu faced the ill effects of motion sickness. Oh how I feel sorry for not being able to help him feel better.

"So you are the people from Fairy Tail?" an elderly man inquired, as he lead us to a quest room, once we had arrived. Though he was the butler he carried himself in an upright proud manner, reminding of high society etiquette. Though I had been very lonely in my old home, he reminded me of the kindness I had received from my caretakers. Seeing that Natsu was still feeling queasy and so unable to answer, I decided it was best if I heard the details in his stead. "Yes sir. Umm, since my friend, here, is not feeling well, I am willing to hear out the specifics of the job."

For a moment the man appeared taken aback which made me doubt my decision but I kept my composure and waited for his decision. It would not have surprised me if he had cursed and thrown me out, after all that is how this society is. In a place where women are only seen as objects who main purpose is decoration, I would not have been shocked if he got angry. Yet nothing like that happened. The man cast a glance at Natsu inspecting his condition and nodded.

"I see what you mean," he said in an understanding voice. "As I mentioned in the job outline, milady is having a baby and 2 people are required…to escort her to safety."

"To safety?...I'm afraid I don't quite understand what you mean, after all shouldn't she be safest here in her home," I, curiously, spoke out. The man sighed tiredly, his eyes filled with pain. "Well you see…not too long a group of misfits somehow entered the estate and were about attack her, luckily a servant had seen them and chase them away before they could so anything…they vowed to come back. In this fragile state this place is no longer safe for her or the baby so the young master arranged for her to stay at summer villa in the mountains. There the fresh air which will be good for both of them and most probably the safest place right."

"…But why not inform the council or wouldn't you rather have us catch those bandits since that would stop the problem overall," I questioned, thinking out loud. Realizing my mistake, my eyes widen and I quickly bowed, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"It's ok, your concern is much appreciated but for now this is the safest way," the man said cutting me, pardoning my outburst with a smile but his eyes were sorrowful. '_If only everyone could be this nice,_' I thought to myself. Natsu seemed to have regained his health as he jumped up and with a booming voice asked, "When do we start?"

"I see you're in full spirits once again," the man said chuckling. "Well if you don't mind I would like that you started right away, let me just go call her down."

As the man left, I turned to Natsu and started to fill him in on the details while he gobbled up the sweets laid out on the table. As mere minutes pasted, Natsu grew more and more restless. "Man, where is she?"

"Natsu it's only been a couple of minutes," I said, drinking my tea.

"Yea but waiting is boring, I rather be fighting those bad guys right now," he said, raising his fists and lightly punching the air.

"Well it's good to know that you're excited," came a sweet voice from across the room. I froze. I knew that voice. Hesitantly, I slowly raised my head when eventually my eyes landed on a well-dressed woman. I was at a loss of words but a smile slowly crept on my face. Gently, she smiled back as she spoke, "It's nice to see you too..."

**Author's Note:**

**FlameBrainx791: ...Do I have to answer that question? I want to but it might give away who I'm thinking about for 'white haired girl'. Really sorry, but if it makes you feel better you're going to find out who she is very soon. :D Also I don't think overthinking it about the flashback...that's actually me messing up. For some reason I really wanted to a flashback seen in a dairy, I thought it work...yea it didn't. Also about Levy's reaction, I'm working on it, trying to find the most natural way to get her input and stuff, so you'll eventually see her part of the story as well. Awww, make some more cookies, please *stares at you, hungrily***

**Lollipoplozzy: Thank you 3, and about Levy's reactions, I'm working on them, so they naturally flow in the story, so just wait a little longer for that. Also thank you for the suggestion, I appreciate it. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope you're ready for another chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, I'm not that great~**

**Anyway looking forward to lots of reviews and if you have any complaints or advice, I'm willing to listen :)**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 6: The Jiggle Butt Gang**

_Gently, she smiled back as she spoke, "It's nice to see you too..."_

Michelle. I recognized her the minute I laid my eyes on her. I was glad to see her but the guilt of what happened the last time we met started to cloud my thoughts. The first time I met Michelle was in a party hosted by my parents when I was younger and when my mother was still alive. I can still remember how she smiled at me, timidly, when her parents introduced her to me. Though she was shy, she soon opened up to me and after the party she started to come over to play frequently. In those days, I used to look forward to playing with her that is until mother died. After that, her visits became less and less and when she did come, my father would always compare us.

'_Why can't you be more elegant like Michelle?...Why can't you be gracefully like her?..._' He would say after Michelle left. Even if I behaved in the same manner as her, father would find some way to compare us and soon the afternoons I used to look forward to so much, became unbearable like torture. One day, I got angry at Michelle and said some rude things to her. She cried till it was time for her to leave and after that I got a beating from father. It was the first and last time my dad laid his hands on me. After that Michelle never came over and I didn't even bother to contact her. Though I felt guilty, I buried it with everything that reminded me of that time and yet here I was fidgeting with the hem of my skirt as we travelled in a carriage.

"I'm glad to know your safe," Michelle said, breaking the silence.

"Yea I'm safe…Wait! What do you mean safe?!" I asked, confused.

"Um, well your father announced that you had been kidnapped at the party," she said, slightly surprised at my outburst.

"I should have known he would pull something that," I said, burying my face in my hands.

"I'm still glad that you're safe." She said, enveloping me in her arms. "Truly, glad."

"I'm sorry about that time." The words came out before I had the chance to think about but I felt a heavy burden lift from my chest afterwards; I had longed to say but was too stubborn to admit it.

Before Michelle could reply, the carriage came to an abrupt stop. Happy, the blue cat, had found his way in and it looked like he was checking if we were ok or not. I picked him up and opened the door to see what was happening.

Looking around, I saw 3 men blocking the view. Stepping I out, I stood next to the door as I watched the men approach Natsu, who was standing in front of the vehicle. All of the men wore the same attire, black jump suits, and had unusually large posteriors.

"We are the truly evil Butt Jingle Gang!" said a black haired man, who seemed like the leader of the Gang. "We have come to abduct Michelle!"

"Like hell I going to let that happen!" Natsu yelled, and rushed in for the fight. Before he could land a punch the Butt Jingle Gang released a large amount of gas hitting Natsu directly. This type of attack was lethal for someone, like Natsu because he had a strong nose, and so he, immediately, lost consciousness.

"Hehehe, now to get the girl," said the tall, lanky brown haired man coming closer to the carriage. Once he spotted me, he instantly tried to capture me. I grabbed my whip and was about to use it when suddenly everything turned black. After a while, presuming a few hours, I found both my wrists and ankles tied to a stick while I was being barbecued over a fire.

"Ahhhh!" I screamed clinging to the stick so as to increase the distance between me and the fire.

"I see that you're awake," the leader said, while striking a pose.

"Isn't the fire amazing, we made it with our butts," said the short man that, sort of, had short spiky hair, proudly.

"You got the right Lackey!" yelled the leader as he put more wood to the fire with his butt. "We also tied you to the stick with our butts. Isn't that just great?"

"Oh, oh, tell her how we also kidnapped her after defeating that weak pink hair," said the brown haired man, excitedly.

"I don't think I want to hear about your butt stories!" I interjected, while fearing for my life.

"Look here missy we aren't some small time thieves that you can order around. We are the most powerful and evilest Butt Gang there is and soon even the world shall tremble at our feet."

"Ok, ok! Just get me out of here!"

"Sorry, no can do, isn't that right Lackeys?"

"Yes sir!" The two lackeys repeated instantly after the question had been asked and continued on with their jobs.

"You see, we don't want you running off so we need you be tied up like that."

"Ok so why do you need a FIRE?!" I cried.

"Well you see we got hungry…"


End file.
